Aaron and Emily: Reflection of Desire
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: You know the drill. Tag for last night's really EW episode. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Aaron and Emily story. Well, *clears throat* I can add another episode to the list of ones that make me want to gag. This was, *clears throat again* yeah. But Garcia, now that was amazing. She is constantly surprising me. And were Katie and I the only ones telling Aaron to stop shoving his foot down his throat with Garcia? I mean, dude, come on. There are just some things you keep to yourself, especially when asked to! *shakes head* Em will have a talk with him about that. And of course, I'll be including the final scene, adding JJ, Austin and the kids. So, have fun!

Disclaimer: Bethany and Reid and Austin's daughter are all that's mine. Baby Reid still needs a name, by the way. PM or review me any ideas.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked at Aaron as he pulled out a tie as they got ready to go see Garcia's play.

"Put the tie back Aaron." Emily said.

Aaron looked at her, confused. "Why?"

Emily smiled. "This may be the theater but it's also a night out with our family. You don't need to wear a tie."

Aaron nodded and put the tie back. He pulled on his suit jacket and sighed.

"So, how badly did I screw up with Garcia?" he asked.

Emily smoothed down her skirt. "I don't know, to be honest. I know she worked hard to keep this from us for a reason but I think it's a good thing we all know. Secrets in our family, as innocent as they may be, are never a good thing." she moved over to Aaron and straightened out his collar. "Now, let's go make sure Sean has the kids ready."

Aaron led Emily out with a hand on the small of her back. "Remind me why we left my brother in charge of the kids?"

Emily laughed. "I have no idea."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ stared at Dave as he got Henry dressed. "Garcia? Our Garcia? Does theater?"

Dave nodded as he helped Henry get his little suit jacket on. "That she does and is apparently very good at it."

JJ leaned a hand on the wall so she could slip her shoes on. "That girl is continuously surprising us. Morgan didn't even know?"

"Nope," Dave said, picking up Henry. Sure the little guy could walk but Dave like carrying him. "no one knew until Aaron saw the playbill fall out of Garcia's bag in the case briefing." he snorted. "Damn, was Aaron screwing up with her over that."

JJ smirked. "Hotch was the one screwing up? Well that is a change. Normally it's you or Morgan."

Dave mock glared at JJ before looking at their son. "Mommy's being mean."

Henry reached for JJ. "My Mommy!"

JJ laughed, taking Henry. "Yeah, that worked in your favor."

Dave huffed but smiled as Henry tucked his head under JJ's chin. "Eh, it was worth it." he steered JJ out of the room. "Let's get going before we're late."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The team watched in awe as Garcia gave a flawless performance. They could see why she used this as her way of dealing with the job. She was fantastic. The play ended and the whole team stood, Austin with some help, and clapped. Even Jack and Henry clapped while Bethany giggled from her uncle's arms.

Once everyone had cleared the stage, the team moved backstage where Garcia had asked them to meet her. They found her talking with some of her fellow performers. She spotted them and, after excusing herself, made her way over.

"So," she said.

Morgan moved first, hugging Garcia tightly. "That was amazing, Mama."

Garcia blushed slightly. "You guys really think so?"

Emily nodded. "Definitely. You were awesome up there."

Aaron hesitated for a second before passing Jack to Emily. "Garcia, can I talk to you for a second?"

Garcia nodded. "Sure."

The others stepped away, giving Aaron and Garcia some space to talk.

"I want to apologize for how I treated all of this during the case." Aaron said.

Garcia smiled. "Don't worry about it Hotch. It was actually really nice having you all there, in the audience. I'm glad you found out."

Aaron returned the smile. "You really were amazing up there. You've got real talent."

Garcia's smile widened. "Thank you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, it's not long but I mainly wanted to focus on Garcia's performing and Aaron apologizing. I know he did in the show but I wanted to do it again. Also, sorry for this not being up last night, I had a lot on my mind and the episode creeped me out so I put it off for a bit. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
